Of Lechery and Debauchery
by Butterfly Thoughts
Summary: Miroku the lecher is at it again, this time with an unlikely person as the girls get to know each other better. Kagome gets debauched! Yaoi & Yuri! MM and FF couplings! R&R Please! I own nothing!


Feudal Era Japan:

Inuyasha crouched on a limb of a large tree and looked down at his companions. Kagome, the reincarnation of his old flame Kikyo, was a human from 21st century Japan. She slept soundly as he watched over them. She was brought through time by the powers of a sacred well and the Shikon no Tama; the sacred jewel. Kikyo had been its protector when she lived some 50 years ago. Kagome, being her reincarnation, was born with the sacred jewel inside her left side. It was tore from her in a battle with a formidable demoness. He acted impartial to the girl and her presence, but silently, deep inside himself, truly cared for the girl. He was not certain though, if it was due to the fact she was Kikyo's incarnation, or that he cared for her for who she was as her own person. A demon named Noraku had made it appear that he had betrayed Kikyo and her trust in him by taking on his form and stealing the Shikon no Tama and slaying half the villagers under Kikyo's protection. Kikyo retaliated against Inuyasha, firing a sacred arrow at him, pinning him to a sacred tree in the forest. She did this as punishment for the transgression against her and the villagers. He had fallen into a suspended slumber for 50 years until the day Kagome fell into the well and was brought back in time. Kagome had found Inuyasha still pinned to the tree. She had removed the arrow from him and freed him. When the sacred jewel had been torn from her, a demon bird had swallowed it. Kagome had fired an arrow at the bird to kill it and the jewel shattered into countless shards. Since, they had fought demons side by side to recover the shards of the jewel and make it complete again. Inuyasha wished to become a full-fledged demon, and planned to use the powers of the Shikon no Tama to wish it so.

Then there was Shippo who was sleeping deeply curled up to Kagome in her sleeping bag as usual. He was a runty little thing of a fox demon. His father had been slain by two demons, which Inuyasha and Kagome had fought. He hung around afterwards, taking to Kagome instantly. She in a way had become the brat's mother figure. Inuyasha always fought with the twerp and appeared not to like him in the least. He did though. That was why he always picked on the kid, to toughen him up for when he grew up. Shippo could do many tricks, all somewhat childish, but he was a child himself. There were two things he could do that Inuyasha detested for the simple fact that the little fox demon always used them on him. He would seal him from speaking with an ancient spell and bind his hands to the ground with a huge rock with a spell. The only way to get free of either was by peeling off the sacred spells, which was hard to say the least when one's hands were trapped under a huge stone figurine.

Inuyasha's eyes went to the monk Miroku. He smiled as he watched the man sleeping peacefully. Out of all his companions, he liked Miroku the most. Noraku had cursed the man's grandfather and ultimately the first-born men of his family with a deadly wind tunnel in their hands. Eventually the wind tunnel sucked the wielder up into its void. He had to wear sacred prayer beads wrapped about his wrist and hand to keep the wind tunnel's destructive powers at bay. Miroku was quite the lecherous thing, always coming on to women he met and groping Kagome and Sango's bottoms. The two, especially Sango, were always smacking him over it. As he watched the man sleep, Inuyasha felt a stirring of emotions inside himself. He frowned and shifted his weight. He blushed slightly and turned his gaze to the final two members of the companions.

Sango was a human as well. She was also a demon hunter, whose entire village was wiped out by Noraku. Her brother had been possessed by the demon and used against her. He did not know that much about the woman save that he trusted her and that she was a rather strong ally. She had a cat like demon pet named Kirara, whom had come through and proved invaluable in battles many times. Sango was fast asleep as well; however, Kirara was not. He seen the cattish demon pop her head up and look at him. His ear twitched slightly as the small fur ball pounced her way up to sit next to him. Absently he reached over and petted her head for her as he continued to watch over the others.

Inuyasha sighed heavily and jumped from the tree to the ground below landing silently on his feet. Morning was not far off now. The sky was already becoming blue and purple with a touch of orange and pink. He called back up to Kirara in a hushed voice, telling her to stand guard as he went to the lake to bathe. He then sauntered into the woods to the lake. He removed his clothes and slipped into the naturally warm water. He submerged his body in the warmth of the lake with a sigh then wadded out a bit. Leaning against a rock, he closed his eyes, enjoying soaking in peace.

Miroku woke suddenly, and sat up. He looked about him, seeing his two female companions and Shippo still asleep. He looked up in the tree that Inuyasha had been perched in on guard to see only Kirara there. He got up quietly as to not awake the women and the small fox demon child. He slipped into the woods and went to the lake to take a good soak before daylight hit and the others woke up. He did not know where Inuyasha had went, but he knew that the half demon liked being alone when possible so did not bother looking for him or worrying at his absence. As he got to the lake, he began to shrug his clothes off. Out of the corner of his eyes, he seen Inuyasha's clothes discarded on a rock next to the lake. He smiled to himself. 'Looks like Inuyasha and I have the same idea of a good soak this morning,' he thought to himself as he waded into the warm water. He looked about for a moment and then spotted Inuyasha leaning against a rock with his eyes closed. He went over to where Inuyasha was, silently taking a seat next to him, and leaned against the rock as well. He sighed quietly to himself as he enjoyed the feel of the warm lake water and the silent company of his half demon friend.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he sensed Miroku joining him. He gave no other sign, however, that he acknowledged the man's presence. He and Miroku sat there in silence for a good five minutes before finally he spoke. "Water's great, huh? Plus it's nice that we don't have to share it with the girls for you to go and do something stupid to get smacked again," Inuyasha quipped playfully towards his friend.

Miroku opened his eyes and looked over to Inuyasha with a smile. "You know I think that every smack is well worth it. But you are right; it is a nice change, being able to just be in one another's company once in a while with no other distractions." Miroku replied as he took in the sight of Inuyasha. It was rare to see him so relaxed and peaceful, and he quite enjoyed the rareness of the moment. He liked to spend time with just Inuyasha every once in a while, with no others around to spoil the calm mood.

Inuyasha felt Miroku's eyes on him and shifted slightly as his left ear twitched. "See something interesting, monk?" he asked without opening his eyes.

Miroku blushed slightly and cleared his throat. "Perhaps, it's just a rare moment when I see you so calm and relaxed. It is quite a nice change."

Inuyasha smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah, well, don't get too use to it, monk. You know that as soon as the girls and Shippo get up that my mood will go sour."

Miroku nodded with a small chuckle. "They do tend to be handfuls at times, don't they?"

"Mmm, that is putting it mildly. I swear, if I have to rescue Kagome or Shippo from one more demon, I'm gonna scream and pull my hair out." Inuyasha quipped half-jesting.

Miroku chuckled again. "You know that isn't true. You love playing the hero."

Inuyasha made a noise of indifference. "If you say so monk."

Miroku just shook his head and smiled. He then leaned back against the rock once more, closing his eyes and basking in the luxurious feel of the warm water. A few more moments of silence passed between him and Inuyasha. He was suddenly splashed in the face with water. He opened his eyes and looked over to Inuyasha who was grinning. "What are you up to, Inuyasha? Why are you smiling like that?"

Inuyasha laughed and splashed the monk in the face again. He promptly dove into the deep waters just beyond the rock, swimming a good bit out into the open. "Just having fun." He grinned over to Miroku, daring him to follow.

Miroku took the bait. He dove into the deep waters and swam after Inuyasha. "You know I can swim a lot better than you and can catch you anytime I wish to, demon."

Inuyasha grinned further. "Maybe that's what I want, monk," he said ruefully as he splashed again at Miroku.

Miroku quirked an eyebrow and dove under the water's surface. 'If you wish to play like that, Inuyasha, then I am more then willing to oblige you,' he thought to himself as he swam beneath the water. He swam past the half demon and suddenly came up behind him. As soon as he broke through the surface of the water, he grabbed Inuyasha's arms, holding them behind his back with a chuckle. "Two can play at this game, my friend. Let us see if you can splash me now."

Inuyasha tensed slightly as his arms were suddenly restrained behind his back. He then smiled at Miroku's words. "Is that an invite, monk?"

Miroku nodded though he knew Inuyasha could not see the motion. "It is, indeed. Let us see if you have the rocks."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. With a grin, he suddenly moved back, pressing against Miroku. He then dove under the water, bringing the man with him. He swam around as the monk kept hold of his arms. After a few seconds past by, Inuyasha came back up to the surface with a laugh. "You have a good grip if I couldn't shake you loose in the water."

Miroku laughed and put his arms around Inuyasha's waist. "I could hold on tighter, you know."

Inuyasha was surprised when Miroku did and said this. "Exactly how do you mean that one, Miroku?" he asked as his ears twitched. He could feel the monk's crotch pressed against his rear and the feeling of it was starting to get to him. His own manhood was slowly starting to wake up from the contact, causing him to blush slightly.

Miroku rested his chin on Inuyasha's shoulder with a sigh. "You may interpret it anyway you wish to, Inuyasha." He quite liked the feel of hugging into the half demon. He had noticed he was becoming more and more interested in him in a way other than that of a friend. He could feel himself start to get hard against the other's backside and prayed that his friend did not take offense to it.

Inuyasha felt Miroku starting to grow hard against him and smirked. "So, that's the way you meant it, huh? Here I thought you only liked women. Guess I was wrong." Inuyasha replied, turning his face to look at the monk for a moment. He saw a deep flush creep into the man's face and had to laugh. "It's ok, Miroku. I'm flattered that you like me as much as I do you," he responded as he pressed back into the man and his arms.

Miroku gasped as Inuyasha pressed himself against him. "You mean you like men?" he asked, the surprise rocking him for a moment. He wondered if Inuyasha was growing hard himself and looked at him wide eyed.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and nodded. He then bent his head back, resting it against the man's shoulder with a sigh. He felt Miroku's arms tighten about his waist, pressing further into his body. As he felt this, he smiled softly.

"If I would have known this sooner, I would have spoken up about liking you a while back." Miroku bent his face down placing a light kiss on Inuyasha's shoulder, feeling a shiver dart through the half demon.

Inuyasha sighed in contentment as he felt Miroku land a kiss on his shoulder. "There's one thing you gotta understand about me Miroku. I'm not attracted to one gender or the other, per say, what attracts me to a person is their attitude, character and most of all, their scent."

Miroku pondered on this for a moment. He then smiled and kissed Inuyasha's shoulder again. "I'm the same way to a point. With me, however, I don't have your sensitive sense of smell and looks play a roll as well."

As Miroku kissed his shoulder again, Inuyasha's ear twitched once more. "Are you saying that you think I'm attractive?" he quipped playfully.

Miroku chuckled and nipped Inuyasha's shoulder where his kiss had landed causing him to let out a low moan. "You know for a fact you are, demon."

'This must be what heaven's like' Inuyasha thought, as he grew even harder. He pressed himself back into Miroku further with a sigh. "It's been way to long since I've had someone…" he began then trailed off.

Miroku raised an eyebrow at the statement and smiled. "I am here anytime you wish for…companionship, all I ask is that digression is used," he responded. "I have a reputation as a womanizing lecher to protect, after all," Miroku added with a hint of laughter in his voice.

Inuyasha chuckled slightly at the remark. "You can say that again." He then opened his eyes, turned, and snagged the monk's hair in his fingers. He brought his lips to Miroku's, kissing him deeply.

Miroku was surprised by the sudden kiss he received. Recuperating quickly, he kissed his friend back. He pressed his now thoroughly hard organ against Inuyasha's, which was just as hard. They both broke the kiss with small gasps. Miroku grinned and slid his hand down Inuyasha's chest and stomach. He found the prize he sought and wrapped his hand around the hard organ of the other, slightly squeezing it.

Inuyasha moaned as Miroku touched his neglected organ. It had been far too long since he had taken a lover and his body began to burn for the monk. "Please, Miroku, don't tease me. It's been far too long for me to be teased," he said in a half growl as his organ was being stroked now.

"Who said I was merely teasing? I have every intention to finishing what I have started with you." Miroku began to stroke the hard flesh in his hand more quickly electing a moan from Inuyasha. He smiled and began to kiss and nibble at the half demon's shoulder again as he continued to work his hard organ with his hand.

Inuyasha groaned and snagged Miroku's hair a bit more tightly in his fingers as the monk teased his organ and shoulder. He then grinned. "That better not be the hand with the wind tunnel in it, monk. I don't really feel like loosing my valuables," he jested.

Miroku chuckled and squeezed his prize softly. "Does it feel like it has prayer beads around it?"

Inuyasha smirked again as he retorted, "No, but I must admit, those beads could serve more then one purpose…"

Miroku laughed and bit Inuyasha's shoulder slightly. "That is an idea I would rather enjoy exploring with you sometime." He then moved away from Inuyasha, coming to rest in the shallow waters next to the rock once more. He motioned for the half demon to join him and smiled as he did so. Again, he tugged Inuyasha into him, kissing him deeply. Slowly he brought his hand back down to stroke at the other's hardness.

Kagome woke up with a stretch and yawn. She looked around and noted Inuyasha and Miroku was gone. She thought for a moment. 'They must be at the lake taking a bath before me and Sango gets up and go to take ours,' she thought. She looked up to the sky, which was rapidly growing lighter and lighter. Morning was almost upon them. She got her bag and rummaged for a moment. She then took out the makings for breakfast and sat them aside. She then restoked the campfire and went about making breakfast.

The smell of food cooking woke Shippo up. He let out a small yawn and stretched. He then crawled over to Kagome's side and watched her prepare breakfast. After a few moments, he noted that two of their companions were missing. "Hey, Kagome?" he asked in a small tired voice.

Kagome looked down at the fox demon and smiled replying, "Yeah, Shippo?"

"Where are Inuyasha and Miroku?"

"I'm not sure, but I think they went to that lake we passed yesterday evening to take baths."

Shippo nodded and stood up. "I'm gonna go take one before breakfast too. That way after we eat you and Sango can take one in peace too." He then scuttled off to the lake, humming happily to himself.

Inuyasha moaned and gasped as Miroku continued to manipulate him with his hand. "Damnit Miroku, stop teasing me!"

Miroku chuckled and bit at Inuyasha's neck. He was rewarded by the half demon shuddering against him. "What else do you want me to do then?"

Inuyasha growled and arched into the touch. "You know damn well what I want, monk."

Miroku grinned up to Inuyasha. "I do, but I want to hear you say it."

Inuyasha glared at Miroku, lust burning in his eyes as well as his body. "I want you to stop teasing me, monk, and fuck me," he growled through clenched teeth.

Miroku nodded with a satisfied smile on his face. He turned the half demon around and pressed his hard organ against his rear. He snaked his hand around his waist to continue fondling Inuyasha's hardness. "Are you certain about this Inuyasha? Once I begin, I will not stop until we both come to release."

Inuyasha replied by growling once more and pressing himself hard against Miroku's stiff organ. "What do you think?"

Miroku smiled happily, as he ran his free hand down to Inuyasha's rear. He began to caress it softly as he continued to stroke the other's organ. Slowly he began to work a finger into him and grinned as he heard Inuyasha moan. He then worked a second finger in, slowly and gently stretching him for his entrance. He felt Inuyasha shiver against his touches and groaned. Taking his hand from the other's organ, he grasped him by the waist as he began to press into him slowly, the warm water acting as a lubricant for the two wayward friends.

As Inuyasha felt Miroku finally entering him, he gasped and pressed back against the sensation. He was not used to having sex so gently or slowly and it was quite the pleasant experience for him, if not a bit maddening. He had to admit, he loved sexual pain and Miroku was doing everything he could not to cause him any. As he felt Miroku inside him completely he groaned and squirmed against him.

Miroku gritted his teeth as he felt Inuyasha squirm. He began gently thrusting in and out of him, his grip slightly tightening on his hips. His mind began to become fuzzy as the pure desire to please his partner took over. He slowly began to thrust faster into Inuyasha who started gasping slightly. He reached back around and began to stroke his hardness again as he continued to speed his thrusting. He stroked Inuyasha's organ in rhythm to his thrusts and heard the half demon gasp and moan.

Inuyasha was gripped with pure bliss as Miroku worked inside him and stroked his throbbing organ. The monk had obviously been with men in the past, he was too good not to have been. His body was on fire as he began to loose himself in the pleasure. He rocked his hips back against the monk, who worked faster into him. He let out a low moan as the monk complied with him. "God, Miroku…don't be so damned gentle!"

Miroku groaned as he heard Inuyasha's demand. He slowly began to thrust harder into the other. Inuyasha's heat was slowly driving the monk insane. He released the half demon's organ and gripped his hips. He worked into him faster and harder until he heard a whimper escape Inuyasha's throat. He continued at this pace, his body beginning to burn hotly.

Shippo came to the clearing that the lake was in and saw Inuyasha and Miroku's clothes. Kagome had been right about where the two men had gone. He stripped and walked over to the edge of the water and froze. He saw Inuyasha and Miroku doing…he did not know what that was they were doing. He stood there, watching, his eyes wide. He heard Inuyasha whimpering. 'What is Miroku doing to Inuyasha?' he thought. He did not know, but he had a feeling he should not be seeing it. He grabbed his clothes and dressed. He then ran back towards camp. 'Maybe Kagome or Sango will know…'

Inuyasha felt his lower stomach start to tighten and moaned loudly. He began to buck against Miroku as he began to near his release. Gritting his teeth, he closed his eyes tightly against the pleasure, wanting to prolong the experience with the monk as long as he could. He felt Miroku's grip on his hips tighten as the monk closed in on his release as well.

Miroku moaned as he worked harder into Inuyasha, gripping tightly at his hips. "God Inuyasha…" he gasped out. "I…I'm going to cum soon…" He heard Inuyasha whimper at his words and pumped faster and harder into the half demon. He felt Inuyasha's body begin to tense around him and gritted his teeth. He needed to bring him to release at the same time as he came to his own; it was just his nature. He released one of Inuyasha's hips and brought his hand around to stroke his organ once more. He was quickly closing in on his own release and knew Inuyasha was as well. He stroked his organ in rhythm to his moves once more, coaxing Inuyasha to cum with him.

Inuyasha whimpered and moaned loudly as he began to fall into the void of release. As he came hard with a cry, he felt Miroku thrust deep inside him one last time. He felt the monk's release flood into him as his surged froth from him at the same time. They both gasped harshly for air as they began the descent from ecstasy. He then felt Miroku retreat from him and gave a small complaintive groan. His body began to ach from being well abused by the monk and he sighed.

Miroku panted as he trembled slightly from the force of his release. He took hold of Inuyasha and tugged him plush against his chest, kissing his shoulder. "You are truly amazing Inuyasha. I have not had such a complete release in a very long time, thank you."

Inuyasha made a small pleasure noise in his throat. "Right back at you monk." He basked in Miroku's arms for a long few moments. He then looked up to the sky. "It's morning. The girls will be up any minute. We should head back so they don't worry about us missing."

Miroku nodded and kissed the half demon's shoulder. He then went to the shoreline and picked up his clothes, dressing languidly. He watched Inuyasha from the corner of his eyes, as he got dressed as well. After they were both dressed he snagged Inuyasha by the waist and hugged the half demon to his body once more. "I truly did enjoy you Inuyasha. I hope we can come together in such a way again soon," he said in a soft tone and placed a kiss on the other's lips.

Inuyasha kissed Miroku back softly. He then broke the kiss and looked into the monk's eyes. "I would like that too, Miroku. You were too good to only have once." He reached up and touched the monk's cheek softly with a small smile. "You just have to remember one thing; I'm a half demon. You do not have to be gentle or easy with me. You won't break me."

Miroku smiled and nodded. "I will have to keep that in mind." He stood silently a moment looking into Inuyasha's eyes. He then added; "Perhaps next time we can try some of those uses you were talking about for my prayer beads. I do have an extra set you know." He gave the half demon a small cattish grin and released him, walking back towards camp.

Inuyasha trailed after the monk, watching his rear as he walked in front of him. 'Yeah, we will. Next time. I am glad there will be a next time. I am tired of being alone. Perhaps sometime soon I can play with you too,' he thought to himself.

Shippo was back at camp, sitting beside the fire, watching Kagome and Sango. He wanted to ask them about what he had seen Miroku and Inuyasha doing, but did not know how to go about it. Sango handed him a rice ball and he took it with a 'thanks'. As he bit into it, he saw Miroku walking with Inuyasha following in tow. They came up to the fire and sat down. Shippo watched them as they began to eat breakfast. 'What were you two doing in the lake?' he wondered silently. He silently thought to himself of which of his companions to ask about what he had seen. He knew Inuyasha would just pound the daylights out of him for spying on him if he asked him. He figured that Sango would just try to change the subject, that or not believe he had seen it. Kagome, he knew would totally ignore he had even brought up the subject. That left Miroku. He was the most likely to try to get an answer from, as well as the most likely to try to give him an explanation. As breakfast was finished and Sango went with Kagome to the lake, Shippo waited for his chance to talk to Miroku.

Inuyasha stood up and stretched. He did not like leaving the girls, namely Kagome, alone for too long, just in case there was an attack. "Hey Miroku, I'm going to head back to the lake. I don't like leaving the girls alone just in case a demon shows up."

Miroku looked up at Inuyasha with a smile. "Ok, Shippo, Kirara, and I will be here waiting for you three to get back."

Inuyasha nodded and made his way to the lake. He called out to the girls, letting them know he was there. He jumped up, perched in a nearby tree, and called to them once more to let them know he was in shouting distance if anything happened.

Sango raised an eyebrow. "Why is Inuyasha being so protective and nice?" she asked Kagome.

Kagome shook her head with a shrug. "I haven't the slightest clue. It's sweet though, strange, but sweet." She seen the other female nod and went back to soaking.

Shippo decided that since Inuyasha was not near enough to hear him talking to Miroku it was his chance. He crawled over to the monk and sat next to him, playing with his small bushy tail nervously. "Hey Miroku, can I ask you something?"

Miroku looked over to the small demon child with a smile. "Of course, Shippo, you can ask me anything. What is it?"

Shippo shifted and watched his hands play with his tail for a moment. "It…it's about you and Inuyasha. I seen you two at the lake a while ago."

Miroku's heart lurched into his throat. He had not been aware that Shippo had been there at all. He was certain that Inuyasha had not sensed him or he would have pulled away from him quickly. "I see. What is it you wish to ask me about it?" he asked, knowing already what the boy was about to ask.

Shippo kept his eyes on his tail as his little hands mused up its fur. "I was wondering…what were you doing to Inuyasha?"

Miroku sighed a bit heavily. 'There it is. Damn, how am I going to explain this one?' he thought. After a few moments, he started to answer the boy. "Inuyasha and I, we were enjoying each other's company…in an adult way. It is hard to explain, Shippo. The only way I know how to explain it is this: adults…have certain feelings and needs. When one adult finds another who shares these particular feelings and needs, they more times then not, come together as Inuyasha and I did. As you grow older, I promise you that you will understand further, but until that time, I am afraid that Sango and Kagome would have my head if I explained any further to you about this subject. I must ask you as well not to say anything to Sango or Kagome about what you saw or about this talk, as well as Inuyasha. You know how his temperament is."

Shippo frowned as he thought on what Miroku said. "So this is one of those things that I can't be told about because I'm a kid and I shouldn't know?"

Miroku nodded. "It is, yes. I am sorry Shippo."

Shippo thought for a few more minutes. "Is the feelings the same ones that causes you to grab Kagome and Sango's bottoms all the time?"

Miroku had to chuckle at the small demon. He had to give him credit; he was quite smart. "Yes, in a round and about way it is related," he said with a nod to the child.

Shippo studied the man for a moment and then quirked his small head to the side. "Miroku, does that mean you wanna do that to Kagome and Sango too?"

Miroku's eyes went wide. He felt the heat flood into his face with a vengeance. He dropped his head slightly and cleared his throat. "Shippo, I can't explain any further then I have with out fear of bodily harm. However, to answer this one last question before I close the discussion completely, I would in a heart beat, yes. Now, end of discussion, no further questions will be acknowledged nor answered."

Shippo let out a complaintive sound and got up. "Ok, Miroku, I won't ask any more questions about it; for now. Sooner or later though I'll be old enough and you had better tell me more then a vague answer." With that, he waddled off to play with Kirara.

Miroku sighed heavily. 'That was more difficult than I had anticipated. The boy definitely has a curious nature to him. I will have to let Inuyasha know Shippo seen us though, just in case he accidentally slips up and says something to Kagome and Sango. Man, that isn't going to be an easy task…' he thought to himself as he watched Shippo and Kirara playing with each other. 'I am definitely not a good father, brother, or uncle figure.'

Kagome finished bathing and left the water to dry and dress. As she was pulling her shirt on, she saw Sango exiting the water as well. She took note of how attractive Sango's body was. She was growing more and more attracted to her female companion lately and it was starting to unsettle her. Silently though she watched Sango dress from the corner of her eye.

Sango saw Kagome watching her from the corner of her eye. Her brows knitted together as she turned to face the girl, pulling on her clothes. "What is it Kagome? Do I have a bug or something on me?"

Kagome's face turned blood red with embarrassment. She dropped her head and shook it. "No, sorry Sango, I didn't mean to stare."

Sango was a bit confused by the girl's actions towards her as of late. She had noted she kept watching her and such. 'Does she like me? Have I done something to show I like women and not men?' she thought. Finally, she decided she would need to resolve the issue as soon as possible. Deep down she hoped that the girl was in fact attracted to her. Sango was more then aware of her own attraction to the younger female. She saw Kagome sit down to wait on her as she finished dressing. Once she was done, she went to sit next to the girl. "Kagome, may I ask you something without you getting upset with me?"

Kagome swallowed hard and nodded, afraid to speak. She slightly tilted her head up to look at the older woman as she awaited the question.

"Kagome, do…do you like me, as more then a friend?" Sango asked timidly, her eyes cast to the ground.

Kagome's heart lurched suddenly. Had she stared at Sango so much she had given herself away? Heat flooded into her face further. "I…yeah…I do. I am sorry Sango, if I made you uncomfortable. I don't expect you to do anything…"

Sango's heart skipped a beat as the girl said yes to the question. "Kagome…I like you too. I have for some while now. I have to ask though, have I done anything to show that I like women instead of men?"

Kagome shot her head up and stared wide eyed at Sango. 'She likes me? Like I like her?' she thought. She felt like crying from pure happiness. She then stopped and thought on the other question she had asked. She shook her head. "No, you haven't. That's why I didn't say anything about me being attracted to you."

Sango nodded. She then moved closer to Kagome, pulling the girl's form to her. She hugged her softly and placed a small kiss on her cheek. "I wish I had known, Kagome. I have wanted to be with you for quite a while."

Kagome sighed and hugged Sango back tentatively. "Me too, Sango," she said as she lifted her lips to her's.

Sango was surprised by Kagome's kiss, but relished it greatly. She returned the small gesture of care blissfully. How many times had she dreamt of this? How many times had she wished upon the stars for it to happen? She did not know, but she did know that she was overjoyed it was finally happening.

Inuyasha was still perched in his tree when the girls left the water. He could faintly hear them gabbing as they dressed and perked up his ears. He then saw something he would never have expected out of either of the girls. He saw them kiss. 'Damn if we all just aren't full of surprises lately,' he thought as he recalled his and Miroku's excursion at the same lake only hours before. 'I wonder if there is something in that water. Well, at any rate, at least I know that the girls will accept Miroku's and my new relationship with out scrutiny' he said to himself. He jumped from the tree to land impeccably on his feet. He called out to the girls he was heading back to camp now that he would see them when they returned and meandered off.


End file.
